Et je deviendrai le Dieu de ce nouveau monde !
by Lilkun
Summary: Bien que Nevra se soit autoproclamé sex-symbol officiel de la garde d'Eel depuis maintenant plusieurs années, les femmes de son entourage n'ont jamais vraiment été de cet avis, pour sa plus grande incompréhension. Pourtant, il se pourrait bien que les choses changent suite à son ingurgitation hasardeuse d'une potion plus que suspecte...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le fabuleux destin de Nevra

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Eldarya et ses personnages sont la propriété de Beemov. Il est également possible que des clins d'oeil à des personnages appartenant à d'autres oeuvres de fiction fassent leur apparition dans cette histoire.

Cette fanfiction est un gros délire qui se veut humoristique, donc tout est à prendre au second degré. J'espère que ça réussira au moins à vous tirer un sourire ^^

Je remercie Shigu qui m'aide à corriger les chapitres!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le fabuleux destin de Nevra**

C'était une journée comme une autre à Eel. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles – Eldarya en l'occurrence – et Nevra se baladait oisivement dans les couloirs du QG, bien inconscient des merveilleux événements qui lui tomberaient très bientôt sur le coin du nez sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé.

Mais alors qu'il était occupé à remplir la mission pour laquelle il était payé en tant que chef de garde – à savoir, ne rien faire – une vision des plus agréables vint embellir sa journée : Miiko se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas déterminé, visiblement décidée à lui parler. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en ce qu'il aurait lui-même qualifié de sourire charmeur, mais que quelqu'un de plus pragmatique aurait sans doute appelé un sourire de beauf en rut.

« Hey, Miiko, l'interpella-t-il avec un ton mielleux.

\- Pas de ça avec moi aujourd'hui Nevra, répondit la kitsune avec froideur, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je suis seulement venue te transmettre le message suivant : Valkyon te cherche. Il veut que tu viennes le voir à la forge au plus vite. Apparemment il souhaite te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Je vois, dit Nevra qui ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par la question. Mais dis-moi Miiko, est-ce-que ton père est un voleur ? Parce-que je suis sûr qu'il a volé tous les diamants des mines d'Eel pour les mettre dans tes yeux... »

La kitsune eut une grimace répugnée et fronça les sourcils.

« Combien de fois devrai-je te dire d'arrêter d'utiliser ces phrases de drague immondes que tu trouves sur le facebook des humains ? Tu devrais avoir honte. Même pour toi c'est une disgrâce.

\- Attends, Miiko…

\- Cette conversation est terminée ! s'écria-t-elle avant de tourner les talons sans plus attendre, sans doute par peur que la crétinerie du vampire ne soit contagieuse. »

Nevra eut une moue dépitée en voyant s'éloigner la jeune femme avec regret. Mais il haussa les épaules en se faisant une raison : de toute évidence, ce n'était pas demain la veille que la kitsune accepterait les sentiments incandescents qu'elle avait pour lui. Les coups et les attaques verbales ponctuées de grimaces dédaigneuses étaient la seule façon qu'elle connaissait de montrer son affection. Au fond, Nevra la plaignait, ce n'était pas facile d'être une tsundere. Elle avait au moins la chance d'être tombée sur lui, qui voyait clair dans son jeu, là où n'importe quelle personne avec un égo un peu moins développé que lui aurait cru au mépris « simulé » de Miiko.

Alors que le vampire continuait de soigner son orgueil à l'aide d'excuses irréalistes, il se mit à errer au hasard dans le QG. Comme n'importe qui possédant un minimum de sens de l'observation pouvait le remarquer après deux minutes passées en sa compagnie, Nevra était légèrement trop porté sur la drague pour son propre bien. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, mais cette obsession avait commencé lorsqu'Ykhar lui avait ramené un exemplaire du roman Twilight du monde des humains, et lui avait expliqué que, là-bas, des milliers de jeunes filles entraient dans un état de transe surexcité dès qu'il était question de vampires, et constituaient ce qu'on appelait la communauté des « fangirls ». Ni une ni deux, Nevra avait alors décidé de faire honneur à son espèce et de la représenter correctement. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il s'était résolu à devenir l'idole des foules et le sex-symbol de la garde d'Eel. Bien sûr, la plupart des femmes de la garde s'efforçaient de réprimer leur attirance pour lui afin de conserver leur dignité, mais il savait bien qu'elles étaient toutes secrètement folles de lui. Après tout, il était un vampire qui ne brillait pas au soleil, par la barbe de Dracula ! Qui pourrait résister à ça ? C'est une question rhétorique, mais si vous hésitez, la réponse est bien évidemment personne.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Nevra n'avait pas remarqué que ses pas l'avaient conduit automatiquement vers la forge. Se souvenant de ce que Miiko lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt, il entra pour trouver Valkyon.

Le chef de l'Obsidienne était bien là. Assis devant un bureau recouvert de feuilles, d'armes, de fioles, de plans en tous genres, et de ce qui semblait être de la nourriture en train de moisir, il avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Nevra se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, faisant sursauter le jeune homme au passage.

« Ah, Nevra tu es là. J'imagine que c'est Miiko qui t'as fait passer le message. Je te cherche depuis ce matin.

\- Elle m'a dit ça oui. Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu désires ma charmante compagnie ?

\- Ne te fais pas d'idées, dit le guerrier en fronçant les sourcils avec un air hésitant. En temps normal, j'aurais demandé à Ezarel, mais il est parti en mission depuis une semaine et n'est toujours pas revenu, alors j'ai dû trouver une autre solution…

\- Très bien, dis-moi ce que tu veux alors. Mais dépêche-toi, j'ai une bonne dizaine de conquêtes sur le feu.

\- Sur le feu ? demanda Valkyon avec une expression horrifiée.

\- Pas littéralement, répondit Nevra en secouant la tête avec condescendance. Je parle seulement des braises ardentes qui enflamment leur cœur nuit et jour. »

Le vampire avait accompagné ces dernières paroles d'un mouvement de bras grandiloquent.

Valkyon fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit. On aurait presque pu entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'échauffer avec difficulté pour tenter de donner un sens à cet entremêlement de métaphores sur l'amour – un domaine qui lui était tout sauf familier.

« Tu veux dire… finit-il par articuler avec hésitation, qu'il y a quelqu'un à Eldarya qui, heu… a des sentiments pour toi ?

\- Quelle question ! Toutes les femmes de la garde sont folles de moi Valkyon, tout le monde le sait, dit Nevra sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Ah, euh… Je ne savais pas. »

Le guerrier affichait un air hébété, semblant se demander comment il avait pu manquer une information pareille si la chose était à ce point évidente pour tout le monde. Dans sa grande indulgence, Nevra décida de changer de sujet afin d'épargner les quelques neurones que Valkyon possédait encore après toutes ces années passées à se prendre des coups sur la tête au combat.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu n'es pas un grand observateur. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce qui m'amène ici, je commence à m'impatienter.

\- Ah, oui, tu as raison, dit Valkyon, qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses capacités cognitives maintenant que la conversation tournait autour d'autre chose que les soi-disant intrigues amoureuses de la garde d'Eel. »

Adoptant une expression assurée, il dit alors comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde :

« Nevra, j'ai besoin que tu sois mon cobaye.

\- Huh, pardon ? »

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à demander si c'était une façon de faire sa demande en mariage spécifique à la tribu d'attardés d'où était issu Valkyon, mais ce dernier l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était Ezarel qui remplissait ce rôle avant, mais il n'est plus là pour le moment, et j'ai désespéramment besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer...

\- Attends… Ezarel faisait ça ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'Ezarel est prêt à faire en échange de quelques pots de miel…

\- Non et je préfère pas, dit Nevra avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Alors, demanda Valkyon, acceptes-tu d'être mon cobaye ? »

Nevra le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Attends… Je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir. Est-ce-qu'on est en train de parler de quelque-chose de sexuel… ?

\- De quelque-chose de quoi ? demanda Valkyon avec l'expression d'étonnement la plus sincère et innocente qui soit. »

Nevra poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il aurait dû se douter, connaissant le manque flagrant de maturité sentimentale de Valkyon, que l'interprétation douteuse qui lui était naturellement venue à l'esprit ne pouvait pas être la bonne.

« Bon, Valkyon, je sais que c'est pas ton fort la conversation, mais pour une fois tu vas essayer d'être clair et d'aller droit au but : qu'est-ce-que tu entends au juste par cobaye ?

\- Quelqu'un qui teste lui-même toutes les potions mises au point par l'alchimiste officiel de la garde obsidienne. Qu'est-ce-que tu as bien pu t'imaginer d'autre ? »

Nevra ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt, ne désirant pas souiller l'innocence encore intacte du capitaine de garde.

« Peu importe. Mais… attends… tu me demandes sérieusement de tester des potions non validées qui pourraient avoir n'importe quelles conséquences ? Tu me prends pour un bleu ?

\- Les potions en question ne sont – en théorie – pas dangereuses.

\- Mouais, et j'y gagnerais quoi en échange ?

\- Notre alchimiste a développé récemment un puissant filtre d'amour. Si tu acceptes de tester ces potions, je te l'offre, et tu pourras l'utiliser comme tu le souhaites.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin d'un tel filtre ? »

Valkyon eut l'air légèrement décontenancé par sa remarque.

« Heu, eh bien… commença-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Je te charrie. Bien sûr que j'accepte. Je suis trop curieux de voir les effets que ça pourrait avoir. »

Le chef de l'obsidienne sembla soulagé.

« Bon, alors je vais chercher les potions en question et je reviens. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Valkyon était de retour, avec dans les bras une caisse contenant plusieurs fioles à l'allure peu encourageante.

« Bien, on peut commencer, dit-il en attrapant l'une d'entre elles. Voici donc la première potion. Elle est censée doubler le volume musculaire de celui qui la boit, mais ses effets sont seulement temporaires. »

Il tendit la fiole débouchée à Nevra, qui grimaça légèrement à l'odeur, mais avala néanmoins le liquide en une gorgée.

Ils attendirent plusieurs secondes, mais aucun effet notable ne se fit remarquer.

« Ca ne marche pas, dit Nevra sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Je note ça, dit Valkyon en griffonnant dans un carnet. Il faudra que je demande à ce qu'elle soit retravaillée. Passons à la suite maintenant. »

Il sortit une deuxième fiole de la caisse.

« Celle-là est censée augmenter les capacités au combat, dit-il après un léger temps d'hésitation.

\- Augmenter la masse musculaire, augmenter les capacités au combat… Laisse-moi deviner, toutes tes potions sont de cet ordre-là ?

\- Elles ont été préparées spécialement pour la garde obsidienne.

\- Je vois ça. C'est à se demander pourquoi vous avez un filtre d'amour au milieu de tout ça...

\- C'est une potion qui a mal marché. »

Nevra ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'avaler une nouvelle fois le contenu de la fiole.

Après quelques secondes sans qu'aucun effet notable ne se fasse ressentir, il afficha une moue dubitative.

« Décidément, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui marche parmi tes potions. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ezarel n'était pas plus réticent que ça à les tester... »

Mais le vampire s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression étrange qui s'affichait sur le visage de Valkyon. Il regardait Nevra avec de grands yeux hallucinés, qui avaient l'air d'être prêts à sortir de leurs orbites d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Heu… Valkyon ? Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va très bien oui, répondit-il avec une voix tellement pleine d'enthousiasme que le vampire faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Je dirais même que les choses n'ont jamais été aussi bien, puisque je viens d'avoir la plus grande révélation de ma vie.

\- Ah vraiment ? Tu m'en vois ravi pour toi. Par contre si tu pouvais t'éloigner un peu je t'en serais reconnaissant... »

Mais sans l'écouter, Valkyon se rapprocha encore plus du vampire, et attrapa la main qu'il avait vainement tenté d'utiliser pour le repousser.

« Nevra, j'ai honte de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt, mais aujourd'hui pour la première fois j'ai l'impression de pouvoir voir le monde avec clarté. Tes cheveux soyeux comme la fourrure d'un alcopafel, tes yeux gris comme la lame d'un dragonslayer… Je comprends maintenant ce que tu voulais dire en parlant des braises ardentes qui peuvent enflammer un cœur. Nevra, je pense que tu es mon âme sœur.

\- Ah, heu… Bah si tu le dis, dit le vampire qui était trop occupé à essayer de soustraire sa main droite à l'emprise de fer de Valkyon pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de dire.

\- Écoute, je sais que cela pourra paraître légèrement précipité, mais mon cœur ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. Nevra, acceptes-tu m'épouser ? »

En entendant ces derniers mots, Nevra fut comme figé par l'horreur.

« Keuwa ?! »

Mais l'expression faciale du guerrier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Alors, comme il n'est pas coutume en ce genre de situation, Nevra paniqua, et son poing gauche – celui qui n'était pas emprisonné par l'autre brute – se précipita vers la tête de Valkyon avant même que le cerveau du vampire n'ait fini de procéder la situation.

Le chef de l'Obsidienne tomba alors inconscient au sol avec un gros boum. Et Nevra fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans une telle situation : il prit la fuite.

« Bon sang, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ce genre de trucs arrive ?! »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le lamulin mégalo

**Chapitre 2 : Le lamulin mégalo**

Nevra était sorti de la forge avec précipitation, soucieux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce qui s'était passé quelques secondes plus tôt. Et, tout à sa hâte, il n'avait pas pensé à regarder devant lui attentivement, ce qui explique pourquoi il percuta de plein fouet la personne qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver devant ladite forge à cet instant. Ses fesses rencontrèrent le sol avec fracas, et il en fut de même pour l'individu en face de lui. Un peu groggy, il lui fallut quelques instants avant qu'il ne lève les yeux pour découvrir l'identité de la personne en question.

« Miiko ! s'écria-t-il avec une pointe de peur dans la voix, avant de se relever instantanément pour proposer son aide à la kitsune. »

Mais celle-ci semblait – littéralement et figurativement – sur le cul, et regardait Nevra avec une expression qui lui rappelait étrangement celle d'un cœlacanthe qu'on vient de sortir de l'eau.

Pressentant la vague de fureur qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre, le vampire se mit à baragouiner les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« Ah ah, désolé pour la bousculade, c'est parce que je sortais de la forge et… Non pas que je faisais quoi-que-ce soit là-bas d'ailleurs, ni que j'étais avec Valkyon… Et si supposément quelqu'un retrouvait ce fou fur... heu, je veux dire ce brave garçon, dans un état semi-comateux, ce ne serait a-bso-lu-ment pas de ma faute, je ne suis au courant de rien dans cette histoire, et…

\- Nevra. »

Perdu dans son monologue, le vampire n'avait pas remarqué que Miiko s'était relevée et le fixait avec intensité.

« Nevra, est-ce-que tu as toujours senti aussi bon ?

\- Heu… Oui, je crois. Si tu veux savoir, c'est parce que j'utilise un gel douche aux fleurs de soleil qui me permet de conserver cette odeur digne des Dieux à tout instant de la journée, et qui en plus est très doux pour la peau. Et puis…

\- Oh, Nevra…

\- Heu, Miiko ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était soudain paré d'une expression de tristesse absolue. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« N… Nevra, j… je suis tellement d… désolée, balbutia-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment entre chaque syllabe.

\- P… Pour la bousculade ? réussit à articuler Nevra malgré le choc que lui avait causé la vision d'une Miiko en pleurs.

\- N… Non. C'est p… parce que, j… je n'avais jamais remarqué à q… quel point tu étais beau, fort, intelligent et p… plein de m...modestie, et à cause de ça j… j'ai toujours été m… méchante avec toi…

\- V… Voyons, il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça Miiko… dit Nevra en jetant des coups d'œil désespérés de droite à gauche dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide malgré l'état désertique évident du hall du QG.

\- Si, j… je suis un monstre. »

Affichant soudain une expression déterminée, elle renifla un grand coup afin de récupérer ses capacités vocales, et, sans prévenir, elle se jeta aux pieds d'un Nevra qui sursauta, un air ahuri collé sur le visage.

« Nevra, si tu savais comme je suis désolée. Je t'en supplie, accepte de me pardonner, je ferai n'importe-quoi pour ça !

\- Heu…

\- Je comprends si tu penses que ça ne suffit pas pour pardonner une telle offense, dit-elle en sortant brusquement une dague qui était cachée dans son veston et en pointant la lame vers sa propre gorge. Nevra, si tu me le demandes, je suis prête à donner ma vie pour toi afin d'expier mes fautes. Il suffit d'un mot de ta part et je le fais !

\- Non ! s'écria le vampire. Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller jusque-là, je… je te pardonne Miiko... »

Il profita alors du fait que la kitsune avait été distraite par la vague de soulagement qui l'avait submergée pour lui arracher l'arme des mains.

« Oh, Nevra, louée soit ta grande magnanimité !

\- Hum, oui… Mais dis-moi, tu ne te serais pas pris un coup sur la tête quand je t'ai bousculée par hasard ?

\- Non, au contraire, ma vision du monde vient de changer du tout au tout, et maintenant, enfin je le sais et je peux l'affirmer : je t'aime Nevra, et mon cœur t'appartient pour l'éternité ! »

Nevra la regarda avec une tête de merlan frit.

« Heu… pardon ? réussit-il à articuler après quelques secondes.

\- Ce que j'ai dit, c'est que je t'aime Nevra !

\- Non ! C'est moi qui l'aime le plus ici ! »

La mâchoire du vampire faillit se décrocher lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour découvrir Eweleïn qui arrivait vers eux comme une furie.

« Eweleïn, s'écria Miiko, comment oses-tu nous interrompre ? Surtout si c'est pour dire de telles stupidités. TOUT LE MONDE sait qu'il n'y a personne sur cette Terre qui aime Nevra plus que moi.

\- Ah oui ? Moi je me suis tatoué sur le bras son prénom entouré de petits cœurs au marqueur indélébile, rétorqua l'elfe en relevant sa manche avec fierté. Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour inégalable, j'ignore ce que c'est…

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne vaudra jamais la passion que j'ai pour lui. Quand je me lève le matin je pense à Nevra, quand je mange mes céréales nesquik je pense à Nevra, quand je suis de garde dans la salle du cristal je pense à Nevra, quand je dors je pense à Nevra. Tout ce que je fais me ramène à lui, je VIS Nevra. Je serais même prête à faire construire un temple en son honneur.

\- Ca ne change rien à…

\- Hum, les filles…

\- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent-elles de concert en se tournant vers Nevra.

\- Hum, je… je crois que j'ai oublié un truc heu… dans ma chambre… Je vous laisse entre vous.

\- Non, attends ! »

Mais le vampire ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de finir, et avait filé en une fraction de seconde. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers avec une démarche précipitée, jetant des regards anxieux autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'un autre membre de la garde ne décide de lui sauter dessus par surprise, ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné vu les comportements relevant de la folie furieuse auxquels il venait d'être confronté ces dernières minutes. Il finit par atteindre la porte de sa chambre avec un soulagement perceptible, et se rua à l'intérieur avant de s'enfermer à double tours. Il avait besoin de réfléchir calmement à tout ce qui venait de se passer, et de mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait. Car il y avait FORCÉMENT quelque-chose qui clochait. On aurait dit que toutes les personnes qui avaient croisé son chemin ces dernières minutes étaient devenues complètement folles…

« Tiens, tu es de retour Nevra, fit une voix derrière lui avant d'étouffer un bâillement sonore.

\- Kuzco ? dit le vampire en se retournant pour découvrir son lamulin affalé sur son lit. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te coucher ici. Tu as ton propre endroit pour dormir…

\- Humpf, je pouvais pas savoir que tu rentrerais aussi tôt. Et puis au risque de me répéter, cette couchette infâme n'est pas digne de mon auguste personne.

\- Tu devrais déjà être content que je laisse un lamulin comme toi dormir dans ma chambre.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? Je ne suis PAS un lamulin débile, je suis un empereur !

\- Mais oui, mais oui, j'ai compris... »

Kuzco renifla de façon dédaigneuse en entendant le ton dubitatif avec lequel Nevra lui avait répondu. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que le vampire avait eu la surprise de trouver sur son chemin un lamulin éreinté et à moitié mort. Son âme d'ami des familiers l'avait poussé à s'occuper de lui pour lui permettre de récupérer des forces, et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait alors découvert que le lamulin en question était doué de parole ! S'en étaient suivies des explications abracadabrantesques au cours desquelles Kuzco lui avait appris être en réalité un empereur inca terrien qui s'était retrouvé par il ne savait quel moyen mystérieux dans le corps d'un lamulin femelle à Eldarya. Légèrement dubitatif, la seule conclusion qu'en avait tiré Nevra était qu'il s'était dégoté un lamulin transgenre un poil mégalo, et qui pour couronner le tout savait parler. Pas refroidi pour un sou par cette découverte, il avait alors décidé de faire de lui son familier, mais il lui arrivait par moments de le regretter.

« Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça tout à l'heure en exploration, dit Kuzco en lui balançant un morceau de tissu à la figure avant de se recoucher comme si de rien n'était. »

Nevra souleva l'objet du bout des doigts pour découvrir ce qu'il avait eu la chance d'obtenir cette fois-ci.

« Un soutien-gorge en patchwork ? Hum, eh bien merci j'imagine…

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Ca va faire le dixième que tu me rapportes ce mois-ci. Je peux savoir où tu les trouves ?…

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Secret professionnel.

\- Mouais, c'est quand même vraiment louche… Enfin, si c'est à Miiko que tu les voles ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Tu m'empêches de dormir depuis tout à l'heure, grommela le lamulin en se redressant avec mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Si c'était pour parler des sous-vêtements de ta supérieure, je te le dis tout de suite, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Ah, s'écria Nevra en se souvenant brusquement de la raison pour laquelle il était là. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas venu là pour ça. En fait, j'ai l'impression que la garde a sombré dans le chaos le plus total, alors je suis venu me réfugier ici.

\- Tu peux développer ?

\- Eh bien, j'étais dans la forge en train de tester les potions de cet imbécile de Valkyon, quand soudain un truc bizarre est arrivé. Et maintenant toutes les personnes que je croise se mettent à me déclarer leur amour éternel…

\- Et tu ne vois pas une corrélation entre tous ces événements ? demanda le lamulin en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu veux dire que ?… Mais oui, j'ai compris ! L'une des potions que Valkyon m'a fait tester devait être défectueuse, et agir en réalité comme une sorte de filtre de vérité. Et maintenant, plus personne dans la garde n'est en mesure de se contrôler afin de dissimuler son irrésistible attirance pour moi ! Enfin, ça me surprend quand même un peu. Je ne savais pas que Valkyon avait ce genre de sentiments pour moi…

\- Mais non, espèce de crétin ! Cette potion doit tout simplement avoir les effets d'un filtre d'amour à grande ampleur. Dans le genre qui rend folles de toi – au sens propre du terme – toutes les personnes qui auront le malheur de croiser ton chemin.

\- Oh, peut-être que c'est ça alors... »

Un air hésitant s'afficha soudain sur le visage du vampire, qui resta pensif et silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

« Mais dans ce cas, peut-être… que je pourrais utiliser les effets de cette potion à mon avantage…

\- Ce serait extrêmement malhonnête. Mais seul un imbécile ne sauterait pas sur l'occasion, répondit le lamulin avec son éternel air blasé. »

Un sourire machiavélique s'étala sur le visage de Nevra. Oui, il savait désormais ce qu'il allait faire.

« La garde d'Eel va connaître une ère nouvelle, dit-il avec un enthousiasme qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il est temps d'en finir avec la pauvreté, les guerres, et le rationnement de nos peuples. Grâce à mon nouveau pouvoir, je pourrai ranger les foules derrière moi, et plus personne n'aura d'opinion discordante. Je créerai alors un monde meilleur, fait de paix, d'amour, et d'eau fraîche. Et je deviendrai… le DIEU de ce nouveau monde ! »

* * *

 **C'est surement inutile de le préciser, mais le Kuzco de cette histoire est un clin d'oeil à celui de Disney (et il a aussi mauvais caractère que l'original)**

 **La petite anecdote amusante, c'est que j'avais vraiment un lamulin que j'avais appelé Kuzco malgré le fait que ce soit une femelle, et c'est de là qu'est né ce personnage x) (malheureusement j'ai dû le vendre au marché il y a quelques mois, donc si vous y croisez un lamulin femelle nommé Kuzco à +54 de bonus de chance, c'est peut-être celui que j'ai capturé l'année dernière, ah ah)**


End file.
